


Say 'Please'

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Astarion is ultimate sassy sub don't even try to change my mind, Chains, Collars, Consensual Sex, F/M, Femdom, Malesub, Pegging, Strap-Ons, it's more T than M, Астарион убил целомудрие, НАСТОЛЬКО расплывчато он написан, если моргнуть то секс можно пропустить
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: То, что его можно удержать вот так: одной рукой на бедре, а второй сильно давя на заломленную руку, прижимая ее к пояснице, — просто иллюзия.Впрочем, от этого слаще: он позволяет и плавится от каждого движения.
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Say 'Please'

Холодный, а сердце так колотится. Прикосновения растекаются по его груди, и он смотрит-смотрит, блестит красными, как закат, глазами. Молчит, дышит. Уши подрагивают. Он слегка напряжен телом, но точно спокоен: если бы ему происходящее было не по нраву, он бы давно об этом сообщил и вряд ли бы при этом оставил в живых. 

Стоит цепь потянуть — и он щерится слегка. Прогибается. Голову назад запрокидывает, и кадык над железом под кожей ходит. Шея такая, что укусить хочется. Кожа кажется белым каменным полотном, и следы от проколов до сих пор кажутся глубокими, и вокруг них будто трещины, как на скорлупе. 

Если кожу на груди пробовать царапать, то на ней не остается следов, но он точно чувствует: вздыхает громче, прогибается сильнее. Вздрагивает слегка, стоит мазнуть прикосновением ниже, по животу: втягивает его сильно, так, что мышцы проступают сильнее и в то же время кожа натягивается на ребра. 

Красиво. 

— Скажи «пожалуйста». 

Астарион дергает уголками губ без раздражения, с теплой какой-то усмешкой, поводит скованными руками так, что кандалы звякают. Он этим напоминает, что может вырваться, только лишь появится желание: и остается лежать, как лежал, напоминая, что желания выбираться у него нет. Он здесь, потому что хочет. 

— Пожалуйста? — на звонком выдохе, таком, что мурашки по рукам пробегаются. 

Освободить ему руки — дело четверти минуты, он встряхивает ими театрально, вздыхает, будто вот-вот жаловаться начнет, что они затекли, но все-таки молчит. 

— Перевернись. 

Он даже такое простое движение исполняет не без шарма и кокетства, улыбается еще так довольно и хитро, когда, послушавшись, поворачивает голову вбок и смотрит из-за плеча. Так и хочется укусить кончик острого уха, но это потом. 

Есть правило: не касаться шрамов на спине. Не очерчивать их линии пальцами, не гладить. Это значит, что нельзя надавить ему ладонью между лопаток, прижимая грудью к покрывалу: Астарион на нем настоял, жалуясь, что солома колется. 

Астарион с этим, впрочем, справляется и сам. Дышит громко, сжимает ткань в пальцах до того, что она трещит. Прогибает поясницу так, что можно почти ожидать услышать хруст: у не-вампира наверняка давно что-нибудь бы защемило. 

В шрамах у него почти вся спина, и не касаться их все-таки сложно. Хочется прижаться грудью к холодной мраморной коже, вжаться крепко, но он тогда зашипит и вывернется из хватки, оказавшись на другом конце лагеря где-то между взмахами ресниц. То, что его можно удержать вот так: одной рукой на бедре, а второй сильно давя на заломленную руку, прижимая ее к пояснице, — просто иллюзия. 

Впрочем, от этого слаще: он позволяет и плавится от каждого движения.

Нельзя касаться, но можно наклониться и выдохнуть на слегка выступающий позвонок: он тогда вздохнет громче, и на руках заметно поднимутся мурашки. 

Красиво.


End file.
